<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Friends by BornToLose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784438">More Than Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose'>BornToLose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Making Out, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunk makeout session, you and Slash realize you're more than friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since you and your friend Slash made out after a gig while you were both drunk and most likely high, you've been avoiding each other. It's been almost a month now and you haven't exchanged a word, although you still hang out with the band.</p><p>"You guys should talk about it, we're all sick of you acting like the other doesn't exist," Duff tells you. "I'm pretty sure there's something going on with you two and you're just too fucking blind to realize."</p><p>So you do what he said. You visit Slash at his place and surprisingly, he lets you in before you can even explain why you're here. "We should talk about what happened at that show," you begin, standing by the coffee table while Slash is lying on the couch.</p><p>After only a couple of minutes, you get riled up, rambling on as he patiently watches with an amused smirk on his face. "We're not just friends and you fucking know it!" you shout, furious that he doesn't seem to get the point.</p><p>Slash's grin grows bigger and he walks over to you. "You're so fucking hot when you're mad."</p><p>You blink in confusion at his irrelevant remark. "What?"</p><p>"You're fucking hot when you're mad," he repeats before pulling you close to his body and crashing his lips into yours. The two of you stumble towards the kitchen area, where he lifts you up on the countertop, hungrily kissing your neck as his hands grab your hips. "You're mine. I don't share."</p><p>"Why did you keep me waiting for so long, then?" you question, biting your lip.</p><p>"Didn't want to make it too easy for you," he winks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>